


Obsessed with You

by Polgara6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Notfic, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Theo Raeken, Season/Series 06, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgara6/pseuds/Polgara6
Summary: My ideas for a few crazy obsessive Theo fics





	Obsessed with You

**Author's Note:**

> So I have some ideas for obsessive Theo fics which I haven’t seen any of those for Thiam which is kind of weird

   So there are two different ways this could go one way is they aren’t mates and Theo had no interest in Liam besides that of pawn before his death and resurrection. After he was resurrected however it was a whole different ball game. Liam became his Angel, his savior and he was determined to do whatever it takes to keep his angel safe.

  The second way is they are mates and Theo knew but Liam didn’t. Theo knew he couldn’t do jackshit about it because Dread Doctors. So when he died he thought he would never see his Mate again and was continually tormented not only by his sister but also by images of a hurt Liam. When he was resurrected he realized he had a second chance with his mate even though Hayden exists.

  Both of these ideas involve a lot of pining on Theo’s part and a lot of self hatred every time he said something mean to his angel/mate. Once they became friends towards 6b and Theo didn’t have to keep up the act of not caring. Theo would pretty much start stalking Liam and stealing all of his shit. I don’t know how either of these fics would end but these are my ideas. If you want to turn either of these into a fic just ask.


End file.
